A Brother's Love
by Pokeyshadow
Summary: I can finally post again so I'll be adding some older stories. Held hostage by a madman, Neal must find a way to save Peter and himself before it's too late.


They drove in silence. Peter kept his eyes on the road though occasionally he would steal a sideways glance. At a red light he turned completely and eyed his partner.

"Neal, are you ok?"

Peter wasn't expecting an answer and he didn't get one. With a quiet sigh Peter returned his attention to the road and the guilt he'd been living with the past few weeks.

He blamed himself and when that wasn't enough he blamed his team. And though he wasn't a religious man he spent many sleepless nights staring upward and hoping for some divine intervention.

It wasn't a difficult case but it ended badly with the suspect dead and a lot of explaining on Peter's part. But it was over or so they thought.

A week later Neal went missing; anklet left in the apartment with no signs of a struggle.

Peter wrestled with his conscience and though it crossed his mind, he never truly believed Neal ran. For two weeks they worked non-stop searching for Neal with no leads and hope running out.

And then he showed up. Dumped on the sidewalk in front of June's house; battered and bruised from head to toe.

Peter reached the hospital moments after the ambulance arrived and spent an agonizing hour waiting for news on Neal's condition.

That was three days ago. Neal's most serious injury was two broken ribs; and although the doctor didn't agree, the CI decided he had had enough of being prodded and poked and checked himself out.

Peter wasn't happy about it but he could do nothing but offer Neal a place to heal; of course Neal had declined, demanding that Peter take him home.

Peter parked as close to the door as he could and then quickly jumped out; shadowing Neal to the entrance.

Neal walked like an old man, hunched over with his arms clutching his stomach. He stopped several times on the stairs and didn't protest when Peter offered a supporting hand.

Once inside, Neal staggered to the sofa and eased himself down with a quiet groan. He leaned back and closed his eyes, willing the room to stop spinning.

"Take these." He opened one eye and stared at the pills in Peter's hand.

"No." Neal leaned away from the agent. "I need a clear head..."

Neal didn't need to continue; whoever took Neal was still out there and the CI could offer very few clues as to who his kidnapper was.

"Neal, please stay the night at my house. I don't want you here alone." Peter dropped the pills back into the bottle and placed it on the counter.

"Peter, go home."

Neal gritted his teeth as he stretched out; every muscle in his body hurt. He heard footsteps and then a blanket was placed over him. After several more minutes of silence, Peter walked out.

He opened his eyes with a small whimper and then covered his ears to keep out the music. He turned away from the blinding light and twisted his body away from his torturer. When the hands neared him Neal screamed.

Peter raced in to find Neal on the floor, tangled up in the blanket.

"Neal." Peter knelt down and gently shook his friend.

"Get away." Neal recoiled in fear.

"Neal. Wake up." Peter sat back on his heels and whispered nonsensical words until Neal's eyes finally focused and recognition set in.

"You were having a nightmare" Peter said, stating the obvious as he helped Neal up.

"You went home" Neal whispered with a slight grimaced as he sought the safety of the sofa and leaned back, breathing heavily.

"You're going to take these now" Peter gently ordered as he dumped the pills in Neal's hand and offered him a glass of water.

Neal had a high threshold for pain but it had passed that point hours ago and he quickly downed the medicine with a small sip of water.

"You went home" he repeated as he burrowed beneath the blanket.

"No I didn't" Peter retorted with a weary smile. "How about we get you settled in bed before those pills set in?"

Neal consented with a slight nod and didn't protest when Peter helped him up and guided him towards the bed.

Once he was lying down with two blankets over him Neal opened his mouth ready to tell Peter to go home...again. But he uttered no words, resigned to the fact that Peter was going to watch over him. With that comforting thought adding to the warmth of the fleece blankets, Neal allowed himself to drift into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"I'm not sure" Neal whispered as he studied the pictures on the table. A week after leaving the hospital Neal was back at work, frustrated that the memories of his captivity were fleeting. Neal continued to stare at one picture, the brother of the dead suspect...and something seemed familiar. He focused on the eyes...deep blue and soulless and Neal's eyes widened briefly and then he glanced around the table.

Peter was watching him and Neal briefly caught his eyes before lowering his gaze. The kidnapper had been huge and Neal had felt like a rag doll being mishandled by an unassuming child.

Neal shrugged as he snuck a glance Peter's way.

"Neal?" The agent questioned in a calm, supporting tone. "Do you recognize him?"

"Maybe" Neal admitted and he heard Peter release a frustrated sigh. Maybe wasn't good enough; they were all on edge worried that he would come back and go after someone else.

"Peter, he knew about the case and said we had the wrong man." Neal remembered being told that time after time as the whip hit every inch of his body; until mercifully blackness drew him in and he no longer felt anything.

"He said he'd get revenge on us all" Neal put forth quietly as stared at out the window.

"But he let Caffrey go" Jones remarked evenly. "If he wants revenge, why free him?"

Neal shot him a dirty look and then glanced Peter's way.

"I was the one undercover" Neal said with a raised eyebrow as he fiddled with the pictures. "He wants me but maybe death isn't good enough..."

"What is worse than death?" Diana asked as the room grew quiet.

No one had any answers

Jones, check out his brother." Peter stood. "Be careful and keep your eyes open. We don't know what we're dealing with and he's not getting anyone else." Peter let his eyes settle on his CI.

"Neal, if you shake your protection one more time, I'm putting you back in jail for your own safety." There was an angry tone in Peter's voice that Neal didn't hear often. "Do I make myself clear?"

Neal sighed as he buckled under Peter's scrutiny and finally turned away. The agents filed out one by one until only Peter and Neal remained.

"Neal, I want you to stay with me until this is over."

"No" Neal answered firmly. "Besides, my presence could put Elizabeth in danger. Peter, why chance that?"

"I'm not." Peter smiled wearily. "Her sister just had another baby so she drove upstate for a week." He shrugged. "She took Satchmo so I don't mind the company."

Neal stood; hissing when the movement caused pain. "I'll stay with you as long as you call off the dogs."

"Deal" Peter said with a relieved smile. "We'll get this guy before he does any more damage." Peter said those words with bravado, knowing his team would find him.

They laughed as they exited the car and Neal swung his bag over his shoulder. Peter was going on and on about a humiliating experience he had in college and Neal laughed despite the pain. It was a cool, fall evening and Peter's normal space was taken so they parked a block away from the house. They walked slowly for Neal's sake and simply to enjoy the weather, knowing that winter was coming and future walks would be less inviting.

Neal heard the rustling of leaves before he saw him; he opened his mouth but Peter was down before he emitted a word.

And then the darkness engulfed him with one final plea...not again.

* * *

Neal opened his eyes and managed to stifle a groan as his eyes took in the darkened cell that he was all too familiar with. He was alone and he sighed with relief believing Peter wasn't taken; but the relief was short lived as he feared the agent met a worse fate.

Neal heard footsteps and then the blinding lights and music were turned on; the cell door opened long enough for Peter to be pushed in, landing near Neal with a loud thud.

"Peter." Neal crawled to his side as the agent struggled to a seated position, leaving bloody hand prints on the floor.

"Peter..." Neal helped him lean against the wall and then grabbed his hands, gritting his teeth at the amount of damage that had been done.

Suddenly the music stopped and the lights were turned off.

"Mr. Caffrey." Neal's eyes adjusted and he shuddered at the new turn of events; somehow his identity was discovered.

"Yes, I know who you are." The man smiled as he eyed them. "And of course Agent Burke..." he briefly laughed at the look Peter gave him.

"What do you want?" Neal stood and approached the cell door.

"Revenge..." He smiled. "An eye for an eye" he continued. "A brother for a brother" he finished with a menacing smirk.

"I don't understand" Neal admitted as his eyes darted around, looking for a way out.

"Miles Smith, you are not going to get away with this..." Peter said, stopping near Neal with his hands hidden behind his back.

"Such bravado" Miles spit out with an evil grin. "Agent Burke, you have no bargaining chips to play with. You are a dead man and Mr. Caffrey will kill you."

"No." Neal took a step back.

"Yes, you will." Miles adjusted the lock. "You played my brother and when he panicked he was killed." Miles eyed the agent as he said that.

"I tried to break you but you held up well...until one little moment of weakness when you called out for Peter."

Miles paced back and forth. "I let you go and it wasn't hard to figure out who Peter was. A little digging and planning and I came up with the perfect game."

"Your brother was a crook who swindled money from the elderly." Peter remarked evenly as he approached the bars. "And he died because he pulled a gun and tried to kill one of my men."

"And now you will die" Miles simply countered with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "He was my brother and I will seek revenge for him."

"I'm not killing Peter."

"Consider it a mercy killing" Miles suggested. "He'll die the easy way or the hard way...your choice." Miles left and returned a few minutes later. He tossed a gun into the holding cell.

"I'll give you a bullet when I think you're ready." With an amused chuckle he walked away.

"Peter, I'm sorry..."

"Neal, don't." Peter walked the small cell. "I'm assuming you looked for a way out..." he eyed his CI.

"While I was able to" Neal remarked. "The only way out is through that door and I can't open the lock."

"There has to be another way."

"Peter your hands." Neal neared him.

"I'm fine..." Peter said.

"Let's stop the bleeding ok?" Neal removed his jacket and then glanced at Peter.

With a slight nod Peter held his hands out and allowed the ex-con to examine them.

Neal ripped off part of his sleeve and started dabbing at the cuts, wiping away as much blood as possible. "I think you need stitches" he remarked evenly knowing that wasn't an option.

"I'm fine." Peter wrapped the cloth around the deepest cut and slowly walked the cell, looking for any possible escape route.

"Neal what do you remember?"

The CI shrugged. "Nothing that will get us out of here" he replied numbly. Neal shuddered as he remembered the blindfold and the whip...and the pain. "Peter, I can't kill you..." his voice trailed off.

"It won't come to that...now sit." Peter guided him down and then settled himself next to Neal, close enough that their shoulders were touching.

"Peter, he's going to torture you."

"I know."

"He won't give me the bullet until you're half dead."

Peter sighed; he knew and he wasn't looking forward to the pain.

"And then you'll shoot him."

"Peter, he's not stupid. When he turns the lights on I can't see anything. How am I supposed to shoot him?"

"We'll find a way." Peter hoped his voice sounded more optimistic than he felt. "We'll figure out a way to escape."

"You don't think I tried." Neal didn't hide the indignation he felt. "Peter, if I couldn't do it..." his voice trailed off but the meaning was all too clear.

"Neal..."

"Don't." Neal swallowed his anger with a couple of deep breaths. "Peter, he's good."

"We're better."

"And he already took you out of commission." Neal glanced at the agent's hands. "Don't fight him... the more you fight the longer you spend in there."

"Learned the hard way" Peter admitted as he removed the blood soaked cloth and checked his hand. "Still bleeding" he whispered, watching the blood ooze out of the largest cut.

"Peter, get some rest. I'll keep watch tonight..."

"What are you watching for?"

Neal shrugged with a silent groan. Peter had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

Peter cracked open an eye and moaned in pain. He felt a hand on his head and took comfort in Neal's presence.

He hadn't taken his CI's advice; it wasn't in his nature. He fought the cuffs, he pushed and shoved and did his best to get free from the madman; but to no avail. He was attached to hanging chains and whipped until he cried out in pain.

Even then he didn't keep his mouth shut; finally Miles had had enough and he punched Peter in the face; the agent felt pain he hadn't known existed until darkness called and he blissfully succumbed to it.

"Peter?" Neal kept his hand still, afraid his touch might be painful. "Peter, can you sit up?"

Can he? Peter silently mused. He could but he didn't want to. With much effort he propped himself on one elbow and glanced upward; his eyes tried to focus through the swelling.

"That hurt" he mumbled, eliciting a small smile from the ex-con.

"Come on, sit up." Peter stifled a groan as Neal helped him to a seated position. "He'll leave us alone the rest of the evening" Neal remarked as he leaned back against the wall and allowed Peter a few minutes to get his bearings.

"Drink some water." Peter felt a bottle held to his lips and tipped his head slightly, taking in some of the refreshing liquid, while the rest dribbled down his chin.

"Can you handle food?"

"He feeds us?" Peter asked incredulously with a slight turn of his head.

Neal grabbed two pieces of bread and a couple of slices of turkey. "it's not much but we need to keep our strength up." He handed the sandwich to Peter.

The agent pulled off a small piece with the fingers that still functioned and ate it; he wasn't hungry but Neal was right; they needed the food to survive.

"Did you come up with anything?" Peter asked once the sandwich was gone.

"Neal?" he prompted when the CI remained silent. "I'm counting on you to figure out an escape route."

Neal shook his head. "Besides the blinding lights he was holding a gun to your head. Peter if I do anything, he'll kill you."

"And this is better than death?" Peter crossed his arms and rocked forward, trying to find a position that was comfortable.

"Lean against me" Neal gently ordered as he took his jacket and wrapped it around the agent. "If I move towards the left the lights don't blind as much."

"That's a start" Peter whispered as he buried his face against Neal's shoulder.

"And the gun?" Neal quietly asked.

"I'll duck" Peter suggested with a heavy sigh. "We'll figure out a password. You yell it out, I'll duck and you'll shoot."

Neal chuckled. "And if you're not conscious?"

Peter didn't have an answer so he remained silent.

"We need the bullet" he mumbled suddenly. "How long until he gives you the bullet?"

"I don't know" Neal answered as he freed his trapped arm and wrapped it around Peter's shoulder. "I guess that depends on you."

They grew quiet as the pain became too much and Peter closed his eyes, wishing the darkness to come back.

Neal stared at the lock, trying to envision how to open it with no tools around. He knew the type but he needed something...Peter moaned and Neal glanced over his shoulder, at the agent. Peter was curled up with his back to Neal, cocooned in his own world of pain and he made it clear he didn't want to be bothered.

He was still fighting and maybe that was the problem or Miles had decided to change the rules mid-game. He refused to give Neal a bullet no matter how much the ex-con begged and Neal wasn't sure how much longer Peter would last.

He remembered the pain and wishing he would die and he wasn't sure if he would have wanted someone with him. So as much as it hurt, he gave Peter space and only neared the agent when he tended the wounds or tried to get food into Peter's stomach.

This was one of those times. He stopped probing the lock and neared Peter, kneeling down as he reached for a cracker.

"Peter you need to eat." Neal leaned over and pressed the cracker to the agent's lips. Peter's eyes were swollen shut and his lips were twice their normal size.

"Open" Neal pleaded and finally Peter responded, taking a small bite. After a few minutes the cracker was gone and Neal smiled with triumph as he reached for another.

"Drink some water." He lifted Peter slowly and the agent cried out in pain. "Sorry." Neal continued until Peter was leaning against him, high enough that he was able to drink a few sips of water without choking.

"No more." Peter turned his head but Neal didn't give up as he urged his friend to eat another cracker. He kept this up until Peter's strength gave out and he leaned heavily against Neal with his eyes closed and his breathing ragged.

"How touching."

Neal glanced up in shock, too engrossed in his struggles with Peter to realize that they were being watched. Neal wriggled himself free and approached the madman.

"Give me the bullet" Neal demanded evenly. "He's suffering too much...it's time. Isn't this what you wanted?"

Miles shrugged. "I want you to suffer" he countered with a knowing smirk. "Watching him die is killing you and I don't want it to end...yet."

"Damn you." Neal shook the bars. "I'm going to get out of here and kill you..." he continued to shake the bars but nothing budged and Miles watched him with an amused smiled.

"Who said you were getting out?" Miles took the gum he was chewing out of his mouth and tossed it on the floor. "I'll be back in the morning" he sang out as he walked away. Neal dropped to his knees, hanging on to the bars. He saw the gum and suddenly his eyes widened; it was a long shot but it might work. He reached for it with some disgust and rolled it around in his fingers. Placed just right, it might keep the lock from clicking and give Neal the only shot he had of getting them out alive.

Feeling some buoyancy and a glimmer of hope he stood and started mapping out a plan in his head.

He planned everything, right down to how he would get the gum into the key hole. He tried to tune Peter out but it was difficult listening to the agent moan as he tried to get comfortable on the hard floor.

"Peter." Neal leaned over so he was near the older man's ear. "We're going to get out of here...just hang on." He wasn't sure Peter understood; the agent hadn't spoken in hours and he stopped eating and drinking...Neal knew he had to move fast before Peter died from his injuries.

Neal glanced at his watch, thankful that Miles allowed him to keep it. It was nearly daybreak and he knew the kidnapper would soon return and drag Peter away.

And Neal would allow it but he promised himself it would be the last time; either they were going to escape or die trying.

He rolled the gum between his fingers and poured some water to keep it moist. He had taken the wad and broke it into several pieces until he felt he had a size that would work. Now he needed everything to go smoothly.

Peter rolled towards him and in the dimly lit cell Neal could see that he was moving his mouth.

"Are you thirsty?" Neal took a piece of cloth and wet it before dabbing at Peter's lips. He lifted the agent and ignored the cries that escaped from Peter's mouth.

He angled the bottle and placed it in Peter's mouth, allowing a few drops to fall in. Peter fought but Neal didn't give up and he managed to get some water into Peter before the agent let out a final whimper and sagged against Neal.

"Not much longer" Neal soothed before carefully freeing himself and heading towards the door. It was a large key lock and he just needed to place the gum in the correct spot to keep it from locking. Something he had done before but never when a life depended on it working; never when that life meant so much to him. He tossed that thought aside; he had to keep his emotions out of this. One wrong move and Miles would be suspicious.

Neal heard him before the lights turned on and he shielded his eyes.

"How's he doing?" Miles asked with a knowing smirk before the music started. The noise startled Peter and Neal glanced back to see Peter crawling away, though there was nowhere he could go.

"Take me" Neal pleaded loudly.

"Not a chance." Miles aimed the gun at Neal's head as he carefully unlocked the door. He kept the gun on Neal as he stepped towards Peter.

"He can't take anymore torture. Enough is enough" Neal begged as his voice cracked, watching helplessly as Miles grabbed Peter and lifted him to his feet; the agent had no fight left in him.

"Wait." Neal grabbed the door as he pleaded for Mile's attention. "Give me the bullet...please." Neal drew Mile's eyes to his face, to his tears, as his hands fumbled with the lock, towards the desired destination.

"Stop crying" Miles retorted with a look of disgust. "Pathetic" he spit out as he closed the door and turned the key. Neal listened closely but the music was blaring and he wasn't sure it worked.

With much trepidation he watched Miles drag Peter out of sight before he had the nerve to check. Saying a silent prayer he jiggled the lock as he stuck his finger in as far as it would go, letting out a triumphant cry when the lock came undone.

He opened the door and then closed it not willing to take the chance that Miles would catch him; it only had to work one more time and he'd get Peter out of there once their kidnapper left for the night.

* * *

Neal paced as he repeatedly checked his watch, wondering why Miles hadn't gone home for the night.

Neal feared he suspected something; it had been too easy.

"Stop" he whispered, as he forced himself to tuck those thoughts away. It wasn't easy and they needed to escape before... Neal didn't go there. There was no bullet and he doubted Miles ever planned to give him one; he must have known that Neal could shoot so the empty gun was just a toy. He had intended all along for Neal to watch Peter slowly die a painful death.

Peter moaned and Neal approached him, kneeling down on one knee.

"Neal..." Peter managed to eke out his CI's name.

"Peter, I'm here." Neal gripped the agent's hand and gave it a gently squeeze, wary of all the cuts that continued to bleed.

"Neal...go..." Peter tried to push his friend away. "Escape..." Peter said clearly before he curled up and grabbed his stomach.

"I'm not leaving you." Neal let his hand rest on Peter's head as the agent slowly faded into a semi-conscious state. Neal's head perked up as he heard movement down the hall and saw the lights go off. A few minutes later he heard a familiar slam of the door and allowed himself to finally breath.

He hurried to the door and fiddled with the lock; it opened easily and he carefully walked down the hall, glancing around for any cameras Miles might have set up.

There were several empty rooms between the cell and the room Neal had nicknamed the torture chamber. He glanced in each one before reaching his destination; he turned the light on and gasped in surprise.

On one wall were several pictures of two smiling boys, with the older one's arm always around his younger sibling. They looked to be several years apart in age and in the newest one Neal assumed they were both teenagers.

On another wall were two pictures, one of Peter and one of Neal, placed side by side with a large circle drawn around both pictures.

Between them, several words were scrawled in what appeared to be blood.

_An eye for an eye. _

_A brother for a brother. _

Neal shuddered as his eyes darted from one wall to the other. Finally he forced himself to look away and he turned and faced the chains that held them as Miles whipped them until they'd cry out in pain and beg for mercy.

"Get a grip" he mumbled as he tore himself away from the chains and started searching the desk, looking for a phone or something to call for help.

In the bottom drawer he found the long alluded bullets but no phones, not even a land line. Swearing he quickly searched the abandoned building, finding nothing but a couple of rats.

He opened the door and glanced outside...at an empty parking lot and fields of dying weeds. Not a shock that the building was in a deserted area. Miles had everything planned to a tee...

He could run and find help but that meant leaving Peter and he wouldn't do that. He couldn't guarantee that he'd be back before Miles returned and that was certain death for the agent.

He played with the bullets in his hand as he mulled over his options. He would wait and in the morning when Miles returned, Neal would confront him. But first he had to move Peter somewhere safe. He raced back to the cell.

"Peter." Neal shook him until the agent stir, flailing his arms in Neal's direction.

"We have to get out of here. I know this is going to hurt..."

Peter cried out as Neal hauled him upward. "One step at a time" Neal encouraged as he supported most of Peter's weight. He wasn't sure Peter understood what was going on but he must have sensed the urgency as he did his best to keep upright and his legs moving.

"In here." Neal entered the room that had a sofa and gently deposited Peter on it. He ran back and retrieved the gun, leaving everything else. He closed the cell door and quickly loaded the gun. He did a quick check of the room to make sure the lights were off and everything was back in place before joining Peter for their last night in captivity.

Time stood still as Neal paced the small room, occasionally glancing in the hall, to ensure himself that all was quiet and they were safe. Peter slept fretfully but more comfortable than he had in days. Neal had told him the plan but he wasn't sure the agent comprehended anything.

The ex-con stared out the window just as dawn broke and the sun was rising. Finally it was time and Neal headed towards the cell. He circled once and decided the corner to the right was the best spot. He crouched down and he waited; the wait was short. Soon the music and lights started and Neal felt his heart beat faster with each passing second.

He kept his eyes on Miles as the kidnapper walked towards the cell with his gun drawn and the key dangling in his hand.

Neal heard the sharp intake when Miles realized the cell was empty. He turned abruptly and shielded his eyes from the flashing light.

Neal stood with his gun pointed at Miles. "Blinded by your own invention."

Miles laughed and that sent shivers down Neal's spine. The ex-con pulled the trigger and watched the bullet sail over the other man's head.

"That was a warning shot" Neal remarked evenly as he forced his arm to stay steady.

"And now you're a dead man" Miles countered as he raised his gun and aimed in Neal's direction.

"Not today" Neal quietly said as he pulled the trigger a second time; watching stoically as Miles fell back with a loud thud, motionless a few seconds later.

Neal kept his eyes forward as he reached down and pulled the cord, rendering the flashing lights useless. He neared the fallen man and kicked the gun away before lowering himself to check for a pulse. When he felt none he checked the pockets until he found a phone, furiously hitting numbers with shaky fingers.

He allowed himself to breathe when he heard a familiar voice.

"Jones" he whispered as he sat back on heels with a heavy sigh. Finally, it was over.

As he ended the call he heard his name.

"Peter..." Neal shot up and raced down the hall, finding the agent sprawled on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He helped Peter to a seated position.

"I heard shots" Peter mumbled as he reached out with his hand.

"And you thought you'd come save me." Neal managed a weary smile.

"Neal..."

"I'm ok." Neal took Peter's hand with a reassuring squeeze. "I called Jones and he's going to trace the signal and send help."

"It's over" Peter whispered as he leaned heavily against the wall.

"It is." Neal settled next to him. "It is" he repeated as he closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, wondering if it would ever really be over.

* * *

Elizabeth buttoned her jacket as she glanced at the sofa where Neal and Peter sat, with their eyes glued to the TV. Well Neal was watching. Peter's eyes were bandaged and would remain that way for another week.

Both were on leave indefinitely; Peter needed to heal and Neal was seeing a psychiatrist to help with the nightmares that started after his first kidnapping and still plagued him nearly two weeks after they were rescued.

Neal had refused to leave Peter's side and when the agent was released it seemed only right that Elizabeth ask Neal to stay with them; Peter was surprised that his CI accepted so readily.

Elizabeth was not. He was shell-shocked the first few days and required almost as much help as Peter did.

As Peter started to heal, he noticed what others had and kept Neal nearby, offering as much comfort as he could with a body that was still battered and broken.

It really was a win-win situation for Elizabeth. Peter needed constant help and Neal needed the company and it allowed her go to back to work and run errands without worrying about her husband.

"Neal, make sure he takes his pain medication in an hour otherwise he'll be hard to deal with."

Neal nodded his head.

"Don't let him take those bandages off his eyes..."

"Hon, my ears work fine" Peter interrupted. Elizabeth smiled. As each day passed Peter was getting grumpier which meant he was feeling better. Those first few days he barely said a word and Elizabeth was more scared than she was willing to admit.

"Elizabeth, we'll be fine" Neal put forth with a slight smile.

"Call me..."

"El..." Peter turned towards her. "Stop worrying ok?"

She walked back to the sofa and kissed Peter lightly on the cheek. "I know. Be good and don't get into any trouble." She smiled at Neal and patted Satch before leaving.

Neal changed the channel and Peter snatched the remote from him. "I was watching the game" he said and worked the remote until he heard the announcers.

Neal sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

_An eye for an eye. _

_A brother for a brother. _

Neal shivered as those words sent a chill through his body.

"Neal, what's wrong?"

"I'm ok" Neal said without much conviction.

He felt Peter's hand close around his wrist with a gentle squeeze.

"Neal, its over" Peter said. He slid closer to the ex-con, allowing their shoulders to touch; offering any assurance Neal needed that he wasn't alone.

"Get some rest. I'm right here."

Neal leaned his head against Peter and closed his eyes; they were both alive and that's all that mattered.

"It's over" Neal whispered, as his tired body succumbed to sleep.


End file.
